


SLUT #1

by lovebites



Series: SLUT [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Louis!bottom, M/M, Riding, club dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebites/pseuds/lovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fingers curled around the glass with the devils water inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLUT #1

Harry could hear his heart moving with every pulse of the bass. He turned around after receiving the two vodka shots he asked for. Eyes squinted he tried looking through the dark room, fogged with lights and sweat from dancing bodies. Some gritty song started playing, bodies that were laughing and jumping around were now skin tight with bitten lips.

He smiled, green meeting blue when he saw Louis walking towards him. His boyfriend was wearing too tight everything. A shirt that clung perfectly to his tight body, sweat drenched collar bones peeking out. His pants looked to delectable on his arse. He was mocking Harry. Smirking every time he went to give it a squeeze, and pulling away as to taunt the boy.

Small fingers curled around the glass with the devils water inside.

Louis brought out the glass to his lips, eyes looking up, his eyelashes basking a dark shadow over his cheek bones. The corner of his lips turned up, the same smirk he’s been wearing all night appearing on his delicate face. His tongue, pink and wet, darted out as it licked the rim of the shot glass. He winked at Harry before downing down the glass. Head tilting back, exposing the honey toned neck with fading love bites scattered over.

Harry groaned, tilting the shot glass up and drinking down the liquid that seared his insides, burning down to his stomach. He placed the shot glass down on the wooden bar and crowded into Louis, lips touching his neck, breathing heavily as big white hands gripped at his bum that was being covered by too-tight denim.

Louis moaned, neck tilting to the side, pressing his body closer.

Harry was about to ask if they could just leave so he could fuck Louis already, but the smaller boy had different plans.

Louis pulled away again, smiling when Harry rolled his eyes.

Fucking tease.

Louis bit his lip, taking a couple steps back telling Harry to follow him with his eyes. Harry was drawn in, taking lanky long strides after the boy. When Louis stopped, Harry crowded him in again, mouth opening ready to nip some new color to Louis neck. Once again the boy pulled away. Louis spun around, back pressing tightly to Harry’s chest.

Harry relaxed into the smaller body, hands gripping at the hips that swayed perfectly over his crotch.

Harry’s head hung low when Louis relaxed his head onto the taller boys shoulder.

His breathing was hard and the grip on Louis hips was harder.

Louis turned his head, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe of his neck. Harry groaned, moving his hips with Louis as he felt himself stiffen slightly.

“Fuck, getting hard already?” Louis taunted into the boys ear. Through the darkness and loud music of the club it was as if Harry could see and hear Louis clearly. Clear, just like his eyes.

Louis smirked as he pulled his back away, placing his hands on his thighs as he grinded raunchily on the boy.

Harry groaned with pleasure, hands falling from his hips to the small of Louis back.

Louis did this thing with his arse that drove Harry crazy. He spread his legs a little farther apart as he hands went to touch the ground.

Harry bit his lip, Louis looking like a complete utter slut. His bum pressed hot against Harry’s hardening cock.

Louis dipped down as if he were crouching on the ground, hands going up to steady himself against Harry’s sides. He closed his eyes, dancing still as his nails dug bluntly to Harry’s side.

He spun around on his heels, looking up at Harry with black eyes. The blue in his eyes blocked out by the expansion of his pupils.

Harry bit his lip, hand cupping at Louis jaw. The boy bounced twice on his heels and stood up again. He wasted no time in sliding his leg in between Harry’s.

Harry wrapped arms around Louis pulling him close.

Louis was all hot breaths and needy moans in his ear.

“Getting hard already?” Harry taunted the smaller boy as he felt him hard through the denim that was grinding at his thigh.

Louis glared up at Harry, pulling away from the boy with a smirk as he took a couple steps back and began dancing by his lonesome.

Harry whined, looking as Louis pressed his back against a wall. Eyes closing as he ground down against it.

Bodies moved across him as his eyes stayed glued on Louis. At the way the boy lost himself in dancing.

Louis slid down the wall, thighs spread apart as he looked up at Harry who was staring at him intently.

He couldn’t help but slide two fingers in his mouth and suck hungrily as he looked at the boy, bum still rocking against the wall.

Harry snapped out of whatever trance he was in, he looked around seeing everyone around him equally as lost with the partner they were dancing with.

It was sex on the dance floor, except every one was wearing clothes.

He stalked over to Louis, who got down on his knees, looking up at Harry as his tongue ran across the rough denim of his hardened cock.

Harry could have just came at the sight, eyes shutting tight as he steadied a hand on the wall.

Louis pulled himself up, gripping at Harry’s shirt and pulling the boy close.

The hand that wasn’t pressed against the wall went under Louis thigh, hiking it up over Harry’s leg as he began grinding filthy against the boy.

Louis smirked as he nipped at Harry’s bottom lip, breathing into the boys’ mouth when his lips parted.

“Fuck, can’t wait till you fuck me. Or are you just gonna come in your jeans right now?” He teased, dainty hands gripping at the soft materiel of Harry’s shirt. Knuckles white as he tried his hardest not to just come himself.

“You’re a fucking slut.” Harry growled, big hand going to give Louis arse a not so gentle squeeze, pulling the boy closer as he circled his hips with Louis motions.

“Only yours.” Louis breathed hotly into Harry’s mouth. Harry tilted his head down to kiss the boy. Sloppy tongues rolled over each other, teeth clicking roughly, and teasing tongues running over the roof of each others mouths.

Louis pulled away, grinding against Harry. “Fuck.” He said breathlessly. “Fuck, Harry, I wanna ride you.” He whispered against the shell of his ear.

Harry’s legs almost buckled under him, but he steadied himself moaning against the boys’ neck.

“Cock slut.” He cursed, red swollen kissed lips, nipped and sucked at the sweat drenched neck. Louis tasted like vodka, sweat, and hell. The perfect combination for Harry’s tongue as it danced from his neck to his collar bones.

Louis back arched of the wall as he tugged at Harry’s shirt.

“Want to fuck, lets leave.” He whined, tugging childishly at the younger boy to get off of him and leave.

Harry forced himself off the boy, fixing himself before lacing his hands with Louis and finding the nearest exit.

 

~~

 

“B-baker street, 22—” Harry groaned as little grabby hands kept roaming his body. Louis kept sucking at his neck, small hand palming him through his jeans as he tried giving the taxi driver their home address.

The taxi driver smirked, as he raised an eyebrow from the rearview mirror.

“Fuck, can you just drive and promise not to look back?” Harry cursed, pulling away from Louis.

The taxi driver raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I’ll pay you 200 pounds.” Harry said going for his wallet.

The taxi driver smirked as he revved up the car.

Harry brought out all the loose bills and threw in it the front seat once the car started moving.

The lights from the front that the taxi driver had on were shut off. Harry thanked him quietly as Louis made more needy hands at Harry when he straddled his lap.

“Want me to fuck myself on you now?” He asked softly. Harry nodded, neck tilting up to kiss Louis.

“Open yourself up for me babe.” He nipped at Louis bottom lip.

Louis turned around; making sure the driver wasn’t looking before shuffling off of Harry and going for the button of his pants.

Harry did the same, biting his lip till it bled at the satisfaction of stroking his straining cock. Louis shuffled his pants down to his ankles and scrambled himself back on Harry’s lap.

He looked at the boy, as the dim lights from outside light his face. His cheek bones were sharp, and his eyes still black. The rim of blue, shining bright as it clung to his dark pupils.

Harry brought Louis delicate hand to his face, sucking on his first two fingers.

Louis whined, other hand running softly through Harry’s curls.

Harry pulled away; kissing the tips of Louis spit slicked fingers. “Open yourself up, love.” He whispered.

Louis nodded, eyes shutting tight as he brought his hand behind him.

Harry shuffled around in his wallet, finding a condom he kept just in case, Louis and him not really ever using condoms, but he didn’t want to make a mess in the taxi and he knew Louis didn’t like when Harry came inside him.

He rolled it on, looking up only once he heard Louis suck in a sharp breath.

Harry spat in his hand, slicking himself up a little as he watched Louis rock down on his own fingers.

“You tight, babe?” Harry husked, hands kneading on Louis arse, spreading his cheeks apart as he gripped and squeezed at them.

Louis moaned, nodding his head. “Yeah, fuck.” He cursed, rocking on his fingers slowly, slipping a third in hurriedly.

Harry kept his strokes slow on himself. “Ready?” He asked a little impatiently.

Louis shook his head, “Hold on.”

Harry stopped himself from groaning, knowing how displeasing it was to not be prepped correctly. He pulled his hand away from his own prick and began stroking Louis’ slowly, pulling his shirt a little high to get it out of the way.

“Fuck.” Louis cursed, dipping a fourth finger in, feeling as if he had two of Harry’s large long fingers.

“M’ready.” Louis slapped Harry’s hand away before he came to quick.

Harry placed gentle hands on Louis hips and let him go at his own pace.

It was at least two minutes, holding down groans and Louis breathy moans, later before the boy was sitting on his lap. Completely filled by Harry.

“Fuck, so fucking tight.” Harry groaned, pulling the boy in for a sloppy kiss.

Louis circled his hips, both hands going to Harry’s shoulder, nails digging bluntly on the skin through his t-shirt.

Harry looked up at Louis who was wearing his familiar smirk. His head crowded just slightly by the roof of the car.

“What do you want?” He asked innocently.

Harry whined deep in his throat. “Lou, stop t-teasing.” He said breathlessly, just then Louis swivels turned down a notch and became slower.

“Me? A tease?” He said overly amused. Harry whined again.

“Louis, come on.” He urged.

“What do you want?” He repeated, wanting to hear Harry break and beg.

“Fuck, can you just please fuck yourself on my dick? Damn.” He cursed. “Ride me, please.”

Louis eyes fluttered in pleasure as his head tilted back. His hips began to slowly rise and fall.

Harry breaths were shallow and short, head burying himself in the crook of Louis’ neck. He wrapped tight arms around him; only after Louis picked up his pace did he start fucking himself onto the boy.

Louis moaned, spreading his legs a little farther apart, stopping when the constriction of his jeans around his ankles stopped him.

He stayed still and placed a hand on the roof of the taxi as Harry’s heavy grunts began filling the air of the taxi. Harry kept thrusting up at Louis, still having an arm around Louis and the other going to fist at his cock.

Louis inhaled a sharp moan, sounding like a needy porn star.

“Fuck, your hands are magic.” He nipped at his ear, letting Harry fuck into him and simultaneously let the boy jerk him off.

“You gonna make a mess babe?” Harry husked into his ear, being able to form a sentence as he kept up with his rhythm of fucking up into Louis.

Louis whimpered, nodding. “Promise to lick all the mess I make.” He said cutely into Harry’s ear.

Harry shut his eyes tight and tried his best not to come, thumb tracing the slit of Louis’ cock.

Louis whined, breathy moans hitting Harry’s ear as he whispered.

Harder, Harry, faster, fuck me, fuck, Harry, babe, god, gonna come.

Harry kept hearing that over and over again, his curls were matting down to his forehead and the side windows of the car fogging up, the dim lightly only showing the way Louis bit his lip and gave a broken moan when he came all over Harry’s hand.

Harry opened his eyes when Louis brought Harry’s come stained hand up to his lips and licked it clean. Sucking in between his fingers, his tongue darted out as it flickered back and fourth between the webs of his fingers.

Harry couldn’t hold any noises down as he groaned a broken, ‘Fuck’, and shuddered to a climax.

Louis helped him ride out his orgasm, circling his hips slowly.

Their breaths were hot and heavy as the shuffled away from each other; Harry tying up the condom and stuffing it in his back pocket while zipping his jeans up. Louis cleaning at the come stains that dipped on his stomach that Harry’s hand didn’t catch, and pulling his trousers up.

The taxi driver coughed awkwardly.

“221 Baker Street Drive.” Harry finally said, sighing contently as he clasped hands with Louis. The boy snuggled close to him, always becoming a tired kitty after he came, unlike the feisty tiger he was on the dance floor moments ago.

“Slut.” Louis whispered at the boy, before he closed his eyes and rolled the windows down to get the smell of sex out of the taxi cab.


End file.
